yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains
Here is how Princess Yuna and her freinds make plans in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. In the underground club because the shockers are searching for them above ground, Yuna and her friends had to figure out what the villains are up to. Dennis: So, this is where you guys hide in? Pugsley Addam: It’s like an underground hideout. Princess Yuna: Yep, it's always in case of an emergency for any bad guys coming. Tommy Turnbull: It’s a good thing we joined Yuna, we used a lot of technology. RobotBoy: How are we going to stop the villains?! Another Blade: (to Another Agito) Do you hear something? Another Agito: (to Another Blade) Nope, but maybe in their in the classroom. Round Up: (to RobotBoy) Will you be quiet?! RobotBoy: Sorry. Princess Yuna: Okay, I’ll explain everything there is to know to keep the entire multiverse safe. As Yuna does a slideshow pictures of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Grogar, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains and the other villains has the Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Medal of Eternal Life, and the other powerful artifacts and taking over the entire Multiverse with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Princess Jubilee: if Bill Cipher, Grogar, and their legion get their evil grip on any of the powerful artifacts, they’ll rule the entire Multiverse with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Gus Turner: Is that Truckenstein? Princess Yuna: Uh, yes, Gus. It is with Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., and the other evil vehicles. Wednesday Addam: So, this is where we make plans before we fight the villains? Ocellus (Human): That’s right, Wednesday, Yuna mostly takes the lead at our alliance. Apple Bloom (Human): So, what's the plan now? Princess Yuna: With this. (sets up models) With a few magic of her models, Yuna showed them what plans to make. Winnie: Wow! Pugsley Addam: Are Yuna’s magic always that useful? Lola Mbola: Sometimes if necessary, Pugsley. Carl Wheezer: So, what plans do you think Oogie Boogie's up to, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, the villains got that score to settle. Here is the plan. (placed the figurines of herself and her friends at Canterlot) Once the villains approach Canterlot, we'll surprise them out of nowhere. Jimmy Neutron: With ropes. Linus van Pelt: And traps. Scrappy-Doo: Yeah, these creetins won't know what hit them. Princess Yuna: Exactly! (placed the figurines of Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon, Gold Pendant, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess and the model vehicles of the Mighty Bus, Ecto-88, the Mystery Cart, the General Lee, the Pink Vampire Hearse and the Flame Buggy at Central Park) Then, we surrounded them while I work my portal magic sending some in prison, the others in Tartarus, the undead in the Underworld, and any powerful deceased villains and overlords be turned to stone. Dipper Pines: Sounds simple enough. Apple Bloom (Human): You think it'll work, Yuna? Splodge the Kangaroo: I'm with Apple Bloom on this, it might sound too easy. Princess Yuna: Easy with our weapons, Splodge. Dennis: What weapons? With that questioned, Yuna and her friends brought out their own magic objects. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225